A twist of fate
by Chickensoldier2
Summary: A teenage girl finding friends, enemies and her place in a suddenly magical world. -Discontinued-
1. The beginning of a friendship

Title:- A twist of fate

Rating:- T

Pairing:- Natsu x Lucy

Warning:- Violence, language

Disclaimer:- I don't own Fairy Tail

Summary:- A young girl lost in a much bigger world.

 **Chapter 1: The beginning of a friendship**

Lucy Heartfilia trudged home, her blonde hair flowing in the wind and her deep brown eyes fixated on the ground. Another day of school was over, but the fact that she was ignored continued at home. No one paid any attention to her at all. In class, she sat at the back and at home her father was at work all the time,but that wasn't his fault. He was the one that provided her with a house after all. She absent-mindedly walked into her house, her key scratching against the door, before screaming in shock at the sight of her dad holding up a metal object threateningly toward her. Was that a...?

"What exactly do you intend to do with that?" Lucy started, confused by her father's antics.

"I thought it was a burglar, so I was going to hurt him or something..." Jude trailed off.

"With a spoon?" Lucy retorted, before breaking into a fit of laughter.

Jude looked at his hand in shock. "Well,um... Go take a bath or do homework or something." He said quickly, trying to hide his embarrassment.

Still laughing hysterically, Lucy made her way toward her bedroom and prepared to take a bath.

Meanwhile, at Magnolia High, a fight had broken out, which was a daily occurrence. Students gathered around the pink haired and raven haired boys, shouting words of encouragement but some moans also came from the newly gathered audience.

"You two again?" A voice said clearly over the rest.

"The stripper started it!" The pink haired boy shouted, pointing at the other, before quickly fleeing the scene, catching a glimpse of a red-haired woman ,whose presence is overwhelming enough to frighten the squabbling duo,approaching through the other students.

N-A-L-U

"Dad, I'm going out for a walk!" Lucy yelled out to her father and closed the door behind her.

Lucy strolled through the streets of magnolia, breathing in the cool air. She enjoyed taking walks through town, it made her feel relaxed. She continued to wander, caught up in her own thoughts, until she suddenly found her self on the ground. Assuming that she had bumped in to someone, she blurted out "I'm sorry!" Before hearing laughter coming from multiple people. She looked up, to find five males sneering at her, she stayed on the floor without speaking a word, until one of the blond boys broke the silence.

"Who the hell...apologises...for being punched in the face?" He managed to say through fits of laughter.

Lucy stared up at them, eyes wide in shock and fear as the pain in her face began to set in. Another blond man with longer hair stepped forward and kicked Lucy in the stomach. She lay on the floor, a tear brimming in her eye, confused as to what she'd done to deserve this. She lay still and closed her eyes in anticipation of a beating, as the gang moved forward, and their fists met with her shock-ridden body.

N-A-L-U

The pink haired boy ran through the streets of magnolia. There's no way he would be blamed for the fight this time, he didn't think he could take another punishment from that demon. Not really caring about where he was going, he ran until he heard laughter and stopped in his tracks. He turned around to see a blonde girl laying on the floor, unconscious, with people surrounding her.

He slowly began to make his way to the scene out of curiosity, but picked up the pace when a kick connected with her stomach. Seeing him running towards them with anger, the group scattered, remnants of their laughter lingering in the air. He stood next to the unconscious blonde girl, wondering what he should do. He had no idea where to take her, however he couldn't just leave her there. Pulling his phone from his pocket, he dialled the first person from his contacts, hoping to get advise as to what to do.

 _"Whatcha want, flame-brain?"_ He had clearly called the wrong person.

"Stripper? Look, I need help..." The boy began, before being interrupted.

 _"What did you break this time, Natsu?"_ The guy on the other end said nonchalantly, clearly missing the panicked tone in Natsu's voice.

"Break? Nothing! There's a girl and she's unconscious, I don't know what to..."

 _"What the hell did you do? You idiot! Where the hell are you?"_

"Uh, by that coffee place where we had a fight? But, I didn't do anyth-" By the time Natsu had tried to explain himself, his supposed friend had hung up.

There was nothing for Natsu to do now except wait. He sat down next to the girl on the ground, ignoring the curious and weird glances and glares he was given. Soon enough, a shirtless boy ran around the corner.

"Gray! Over here!" Natsu shouted, grabbing his attention.

"You idiot! What did you do to her?" Gray began to shout questions at him.

"Nothing! Some guys were beating her up!" Natsu started to explain.

Lucy began to stir on the ground, her body aching all over. She slowly opened her eyes and sat up, only to see to boys arguing by her side. She cleared her throat slightly to get their attention and they whirled round, the pink haired boy talking first.

"Ah, you're awake! How're you feeling? What's your name? I'll walk you home if you want! I'm Natsu by the way!"

Lucy was slightly overwhelmed by the questions being shot at her by the lively boy in front of her. She chuckled as the raven haired boy punched him in the arm. Standing slowly she brushed the dirt from her clothes.

"My name's Lucy." The blonde answered quietly.

Gray and Natsu walked either side of Lucy all the way to her house, after they insisted on being her bodyguards (after arguing of course). Even though they had only known each other a short time, they got along well. When they had reached Lucy's door, Natsu and Gray had given Lucy their phone numbers in case anything else like this happened. The two turned around to leave, when the front door swung open and Lucy was face to face with her father, holding up a spatula towards her. Jude almost immediately put his arm down and walked away, leaving Lucy in yet another fit of laughter.

N-A-L-U

Lucy rushed around her room to get ready for another school day after sleeping through her alarm. She sat on her bed to check her phone when she heard a loud noise behind her. She whirled round to see a flash of pink entering her room via the window.

"NATSU,WHAT THE HELL!" She screamed confused as to why he was in her room.

"Walking you to school." He said nonchalantly. "What school do you go to anyway?"

"Magnolia high." She sighed, wondering how late he would be to his own school.

"Huh?" Natsu was slightly taken aback. He had never seen her at his school before. Looking at Natsu and realising what uniform he was wearing, she joined him in confusion. Although, this was cut short as the earlier screaming had caused Jude to run into Lucy's room, once again holding up something threateningly in his task to 'injure' burglars. Jude stared between Lucy and Natsu whilst holding a block of cheese in the air towards the pink haired boy.

"Lucy... Who's he?" He questioned, not sure whether to hit him or not.

"Um, a friend." She replied and before her father could ask anything more, she added "and we're leaving." Whilst dragging Natsu out of her house.

Flustered from the events that had just occurred, Natsu straightened out his clothes and freed his arm from Lucy's grip around his wrist.

"What was that all about? And what's with the block of cheese?"

"My dad seems to have picked up the habit of threatening people with weird objects." Lucy replied, embarrassed that the friend she had only made the day before had to see that so soon.

Natsu's reaction to this, however, was not what Lucy had expected at all. She had expected him to cal her weird or tease her, but instead, he let out a small chuckle and smiled a toothy grin. Glad that he wasn't going to say anything more, they began to make their way to magnolia high.

The pair had made it at least halfway to their school, before their conversation was interrupted by a familiar voice.

"Oi, flame-brain!" Natsu's head snapped in the direction of the voice.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE, ICE PRINCESS?" He shouted back, unaware of the stares he was attracting.

"Can't trust an idiot like you by yourself with Lucy." Was his only reply.

Natsu had opened his mouth to retaliate once more, when Lucy pointed out the stares, he huffed continuing to walk. The atmosphere was tense the rest of the way to magnolia high, and it was clear that Natsu was itching to fight Gray. When they had reached their destination, Lucy stopped in her tracks. Natsu and Gray noticed what was wrong within seconds, and positioned themselves in front of her defensively. Lucy took another step back as one of the boys from the group In front of them took a step forwards and sneered.

"Got bodyguards now, blondie?" With a shudder, the teen took a step back shrinking away from the hatred filled gazes. Her new friends wouldn't want to be anywhere near her...


	2. Missing items

**Chapter 2: Missing Items**

Lucy cowered behind the two boys in front of her, absent-mindedly running her fingers over her severely bruised ribs that had been a result of a beat down from the particular man standing in front of the trio. Luckily, before a brawl had broken out, the bell had rang and the group of boys turned after letting out a chuckle, walking away from a frightened Lucy, an aggravated Natsu and a pissed off Gray. Obviously unsatisfied with this turn of events, Natsu lunged towards the intimidation group in rage.

"Wait, flame-" Gray had begun after registering Lucy's concerned facial expression, but it was no use. Natsu had already punched the blond into the ground, causing the rest of the group to stop in their tracks. No one spoke, except the noticeably quietest of the group that was obviously concerned for his friend. He had medium length black hair that covered his left eye, drawing the attention away from his deep red right eye.

"Sting..." He had almost whispered, dropping to the floor beside him, however this action of friendship was in vain as Sting simply got up and pushed him to a side.

"Natsu..." Sting had practically growled his name before being dragged away by a green-haired boy and a boy that had a rather elaborate hat. Sting's friend had silently stood up and trailed behind the group. Natsu and Gray visibly relaxed and turned to Lucy, only to find that she was no longer behind them. Automatically assuming the worst, the duo split to search for the blonde.

Lucy was running through the streets of magnolia;She would worry about ditching school later. Stopping in a place she was sure no one from school would find her, she sat and let the tears stream from her eyes. She felt terrible. How could she expect Natsu and Gray to protect her all the time?

"They're not gonna want anything to do with me..." Lucy mumbled. She snapped up her head when she heard someone's footsteps stop in front of her and their shoe came into sight. A tall, broad blond man in the magnolia high uniform stood in front of her, giving her a sideward glance and a slight grunt. This was followed by an obscene amount of squealing that the blond must not have noticed, or was at least used to it as his facial expression remained stoic. Lucy didn't even need to ask his name as a green haired man squealed "Laxus-sama is so helpful!" Which was then followed by females squealing that "Freed is so observant!"

Lucy looked up at who she could only assumed to be Laxus, as he stood in front of her.

"What you moaning about, blondie?" His voice was deep and showed little emotion.

Lucy was startled that such an intimidating man had stopped to ask her what was wrong. Wiping away her tears, she began to explain what had happened to her, before she was interrupted by Natsu and Gray calling her name and running toward her, drawing out a grunt from Laxus. Eventually within a few meters of Lucy, the two boys stopped in their tracks.

"Lucy, what are you doing with Laxus of all people?" Natsu said rather offensively as Gray gave a confused but weary facial expression.

Laxus stood up and turned to leave before calling back "If you don't wanna burden them too much, I guess I can take you today, blondie. I haven't got much else to do."

Lucy stood up, grateful to her new kind-of friend for taking time out of his day to escort her home. Natsu and Gray stood there with their mouths hanging open, visibly unsettled by this development and could do no more but stare as Lucy gathered up her bag and trailed behind Laxus.

The walk home with Laxus was reasonably quiet. Neither Laxus or Lucy spoke, but Freed and his fans could still be heard. Reaching her house, Lucy thanked Laxus and let herself in, only to find her house in a state of disarray. She took a step into her house, turning back to see if Laxus or at least Freed were there just in case, but they had already left the moment Lucy's key had entered the lock of her front door. Standing in utter disbelief, she was almost knocked over by her father running, looking as if he were frantically searching for something he had lost.

"Dad?" Lucy questioned. His reply came within seconds.

"LUCY," he shouted, but he didn't seem fazed by her being home so soon. "HAVE YOU SEEN MY BLOCK OF CHEESE?" He continued, making Lucy chuckle.

"I've looked all over." Jude looked at his feet, seemingly disappointed in the disappearance of his latest bizarre item.

Unable to take any of this seriously, Lucy let out a laugh and made her way into her room, only to find two boys in there already and the window wide open. Natsu was sprawled out on her bed, and Gray sat on the floor.

"WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING HERE?" Lucy shouted,"AND GRAY WHERE ARE YOUR CLOTHES?" Gray looked down and had a facial expression of utter disbelief.

"I had them a second ago.." He mumbled, standing up and surveying the area in search of even a single article of his discarded clothing.

The shouting, of course, had lead once again to an intrusion by Lucy's father. Spinning around in wonder as to what he was going to threaten them with, Lucy's eyes grew in shock to find he was empty handed. Instead, he walked right up to Gray, and put his hand on his shoulder. Lucy was getting prepared to intervene, starting to prepare a little speech in her head, but it appeared it wasn't necessary.

Instead of the expected fight, Jude looked at Gray intently and asked softly "Have you seen my block of cheese?"

An extremely confused Gray simply replied with "No, Have you seen my clothes?"

At what happened next, Natsu and Lucy were shocked to say the least.


	3. Laxus' facade

**Chapter 3: Laxus' façade**

Laxus wandered in the direction of his apartment after walking Lucy home. He hadn't really listened to her story properly, he had just wanted to use her as an excuse if he got caught skipping school once again. She seemed grateful to him, however, so what she didn't know wouldn't hurt her. Laxus didn't see the point in school, and it was especially exhausting having his grandpa as a head teacher. He never knew his mother and his father had left him when he was young, leaving Laxus' head in a horrid state since a young age.

Due to this, Laxus always believed that he was alone, with nothing other than his music to get him through, not realising that his grandpa and people that would actually consider themselves friends with the self proclaimed social outcast, were and always will be there for him. He didn't need to bury himself in his music;he had a whole another life waiting for him just outside of his headphones, if only he would have the courage to remove them.

Letting out a sigh, he continued to walk. He never knew why he let his grandpa buy him an apartment so far away. With his apartment finally in sight, and knowing that the only other person with a key (regrettably) would be managing his school, Laxus put his key into the lock and twisted, allowing himself to enter his home with a satisfying click. With nothing else planned for the day, he threw his empty and useless school bag a side and flopped down onto the sofa, closing his eyes and letting himself get captured by sleep.

Laxus was woken up violently by a small old man shouting nonsense toward him and slapping him. Groggily sitting up, Laxus looked down at the unusually tiny man and gave him a slight glare and raised his eyebrow questioningly. What reason could he possibly have for waking him up? Skipping school was a daily occurrence and the old man knew it.

"Laxus," he spoke in a serious tone, but his voice was slightly shaking. "I've been ordered by the school board to expel you from magnolia high due to your poor attendance for no apparent reason and the fights you get into when you do turn up. The fight yesterday was the last straw for them, and I can't defend you any more."

Laxus slightly scowled In confusion."That's fine by me."

"I've also been told to stop allowing you to live here,"Makarov continued, his voice now completely at breaking point, his eyes beginning to water.

Laxus sat forward in utter shock. He was going to be left on the streets? He could see the pain in the old man's face and Laxus' own face softened a little. He stood, patting the small man on the head, and made his way to his room to pack. Hearing his grandson's bedroom door close for the last time pushed Makarov over the edge, as he fell onto his knees, letting the flood of tears cascade down his face.

Laxus sat on the other side of the door, listening to his grandpa's tears. He removed his headphones and threw his head back. Finally realising the pain that he had caused the old man, Laxus stood, picking up his signature coat and a light bag of his necessary belongings, and took a deep breath before leaving his bedroom for the last time. He walked right past Makarov and straight to the front door he had entered just a few hours ago. He threw his key backwards, which landed at Makarov's feet. Laxus raised his arm and made a signal with his hand as he had done when he was a child. This increased the severity of Makarov's tears, who was now practically wailing. Laxus wasn't a fan of goodbyes, but he figured he should at least say something to soothe the man who had raised him

"Thank you, old man," he spoke softly, making the goodbye even more intense for them both. "I'll see you again." He finished and walked out of the door, bag slung sloppily over his shoulder.

He had no idea where he was going to go. Walking in the direction of the train station, Laxus was deep in thought about where he was going. It was at that moment he decided. He was going to travel the world; or at least a lot of it. If he had no where to go, he would go everywhere he could, so that when he returned, he could treasure his home, family and friends more that he ever had done.

Taking one last look around magnolia and swallowing a gulp, he stepped foot onto a train, only to see Freed in tears as the train doors slid closed. Freed had been his 'best friend' throughout everything. He had never left his side through all of Laxus' problems, but Laxus had never done anything for him. Closing his eyes, Laxus now had yet another ambition for when he returned home. He would be a better friend for Freed. He would do everything he should've done for all the years that Freed had stayed by his side. The two things he hoped more than anything, however, was that Freed wouldn't wait for him; he should get new friends. Ones that treat him better, with more respect than Laxus ever did. Hell, Laxus never even said goodbye to him. The second, he hoped that his old man was safe. That he could cope without him.

Looking out the window as the scenery flashed by, a tear formed and silently slipped out of Laxus' eye, falling onto the hem of his shirt. Why hadn't he realised any of this earlier? Why wasn't he a better friend;grandson;person. Maybe if he was, he wouldn't have caused so much hurt to the people around him. They wouldn't have suffered. This journey, however was going to rectify that. He would come back as a better person. For Freed. For Makarov. For himself.


	4. A storm of mystery

**Chapter 4: A storm of mystery**

Both Gray and Jude stood in the middle of Lucy's bedroom, tears reaching the eyes of Jude, causing Gray to get emotional. Lucy made shocked eye contact with Natsu. Her father and her friend were in a heap on the floor, hugging and crying for what Lucy and Natsu could understand, no reason. Not wanting to be in this situation much longer, Natsu grabbed Lucy's wrist and they made their way towards the window, and with Natsu's help, they both reached the ground safely.

"What the fuck was all that about?" Natsu asked, turning to Lucy.

"Don't ask me." Was all she said when she began walking.

"Where are we going?" Natsu asked, beginning to follow.

"Anywhere, as long as it's away from..." She paused and gestured towards her house. "That." She finished bluntly, and Natsu nodded his head in agreement.

They wandered in any direction they could, just hoping to get away from the pair of crybabies in Lucy's bedroom but their objective changed after a while. They were getting to know each other better and they were enjoying themselves. Gray and Jude were completely forgotten about as Lucy and Natsu sat on swings in a park that they had somehow ended up in. Looking around, Lucy took in just how beautiful her surroundings were. It was a reasonably small park, but that didn't make it any less breath-taking. A single oak tree stood in the middle, with leaves of all different shades of green. She watched as a single leaf floated down to rest on the luscious grass, which was a vibrant green colour compared to the pale green leaf that now adorned it.

This drew Lucy's eyes to the beauty of the evening sunlight that filtered through the leaves and branches of the tree. Around the base of the trunk, small flowers had begun to bloom, and she could just imagine the beauty of this place when every flower had fully bloomed and the sunset captured the sky. Letting out a sigh of amazement due to her vivid imagination, she snapped back to reality when she heard "Oi, Luce, you even listening to me?"

Lucy quickly turned to face the pink haired boy. "Sorry I was just..." She was cut off by him finishing her own sentence.

"I know, it's amazing, huh? It's surprising how so little people appreciate this spot. In fact, hardly anyone comes here."

Lucy was taken aback. She would never think that such a reckless boy would care so much about nature.

Back at the house, the two tearful males had somehow managed to cry themselves to sleep over a block of cheese and Gray's clothes, which were going missing all the time. The previously light blue sky was now turning a deep shade of crimson, signalling that the day was ending.

NALU

Lucy and Natsu began to make their way back to the house. Lucy now felt like she knew Natsu so much better. She felt she could trust him. He was now like a best friend to her; hell, excluding maybe Gray, he was her only friend. They soon found themselves in Lucy's bedroom once again. Jude had somehow managed to make his way onto Lucy's bed. Gray lay beside the bed on the floor.

Not wanting her dad to wake up due to his exhausting work, Lucy pulled a blanket from a corner of her room and began to make the floor a bit more comfortable for her to sleep on. Natsu simply stood aside, staring at her as she removed her own blanket from the floor and proceeded to place it over Gray.

The sky outside had now turned a solid black colour and Lucy could feel how late it had gotten. Her eyelids felt heavy and she was exhausted. Telling Natsu she was going to get changed, she gathered up her pyjamas and made her way to her bathroom. Staring at Gray on the floor and Lucy's father on her bed, Natsu couldn't help but wonder where she was going to sleep. It was clear she gave Gray her only blanket as her room was completely organised.

His eyes absent mindedly rested on the door of the bathroom, although in the corner of his eye, he was sure that a flash of blue went past the window. The place where he stood now had become shadowed due to the lack of sunlight coming through the windows. His Onyx eyes stood out in the darkness, and a faint outline of his salmon coloured hair could be seen.

The door to the bathroom opened and Lucy walked to the middle of the room, staying completely silent. She laid down on the cold wooden floor, which couldn't have been any more than completely uncomfortable. Natsu cleared his throat a little to signal that he was still in the now pitch black room, he could faintly make out Lucy sitting up. Walking in the direction of her, he lay down right next to her and they both attempted to sleep.

NALU

It was around 2AM. Neither of the two had managed to get to sleep. To make matters worse, rain now pattered on the roof and odd strikes of lightning could be heard off in the distance. Wind rattling the windows and trees being broken by the sheer strength of the wind could be heard. This collaboration of irritating noises this late at night, or early in the morning, could only mean one thing. A storm had started; and by the sounds of it, a pretty bad one at that.

To top everything off, Lucy was literally shivering. The temperature had dropped significantly and she was sure she was going to turn into a block of ice pretty soon. That was until she was suddenly surrounded by immense warmth. Warmth that was practically the best comfort she had felt since her mum passed. Desperate to get closer to the source of warmth, Lucy shuffled across the wooden floor to get closer, only to look up to see that it was Natsu who had warmed her up. How was it possible for a human being to be so warm?

At that moment, a bolt of lightening struck right outside the house. Something felt strange. Lucy felt that she was missing someone, or more like people. Natsu felt that his stomach was much warmer than before. Even Gray had woken up feeling that he was slightly colder in body temperature. It was at that moment that the three let out a unanimous scream. Lucy screamed at Gray who had ice streaming out of his mouth.

Gray screamed at the fact that Natsu had a waterfall of fire cascading from his mouth. Natsu screamed at the golden-yellow aura that slightly resembled stars or something similar coming from Lucy. Within around ten minutes, Jude was scheduling for repair men to come and fix Lucy's room up. Natsu's uncontrollable flames had burnt most things, followed by Gray extinguishing them with his uncontrollable ice. Lucy's golden-yellow aura didn't seem to do much, which was a slight worry and relief to her. If it didn't do much, why was it there? In fact, what was happening at all?


	5. Magical misunderstandings

**Chapter 5: Magical misunderstandings**

What was most worrying was in fact, that there was nothing happening to Jude. He had no mysterious auras around him and no uncontrollable elements. He was just plain old normal Jude, a man concerned about his missing block of cheese, which could now be either melted and burnt or frozen. He cringed at the very thought of his precious item being destroyed.

Venturing outside, Lucy, Natsu and Gray saw that everything had changed. Uncontrollable elements and different auras were everywhere. Unaffected people were running from their own families, and the town was in a mass confusion. Looking up at the sky, Lucy noticed a particularly big hole in the sky, and it looked as if something was flowing out of it. Suddenly, a blue-haired boy with a red marking on his eye and a girl with long, scarlet coloured hair ran past the trio, stopping in front of them.

"Natsu, Gray, what magic do you two have?" The scarlet haired girl asked firmly.

"E-Erza?" Natsu choked out.

"Some kind of Ice magic." Gray interjected.

"Um, fire?" Natsu said uncertainly.

Erza turned to Lucy,"and you?"

"I-I'm not exactly sure..." Lucy trailed off, pointing to the now fading golden aura. Erza nodded in acknowledgement before ordering the three of them to follow her and Jellal, who Lucy could only assume to be the male beside her. That was when Jellal began to explain what had happened.

"There's a world above this one, one that is completely separate and should never have anything to do with ours. Something happened up there, which created a storm of magic called Anima. The magic from that world is flowing into ours, altering the nature of earthland and the people that inhabit it. Some people, however, haven't got the 'origin' to hold magic within their body, leaving them as normal people. From what information Erza and I have managed to gather, we know that some magic allows people to control the elements, some are made to fit the personality of the user, and some, like you," He said, pointing a finger at Lucy, "Do not yet have any idea what their magic is." He finished, passing the explanation to Erza due to Natsu's look of confusion.

"Put simply," she continued, giving Natsu an annoyed look,"This storm is called Anima and is the reason we now have magic."

"What about the people of the alternate world?" Lucy asked, still not being able to comprehend that this was actually really happening.

"They no longer can use magic." Was all that Jellal said, before Erza turned to Natsu.

"Natsu, something happened during the storm." She said, more gently than usual."Lisanna..."

"Lisanna...? you don't mean... No, she..." This was the most distraught and confused that Lucy and even Gray had seen Natsu.

"Natsu, she's gone..." Was all Erza managed to say, the smile was wiped off of Natsu's face completely, no sign that there ever was one.

Natsu, Gray and Lucy began following Erza and Jellal, and Gray quietly filled Lucy in on who Lisanna was.

"Lisanna was his first and best friend since childhood. She knew him better than anyone, even me and Erza."

The five of them continued on in silence before there was yet another sudden phenomenon. A golden glow seemed to surround a part of each of them; Natsu's Right shoulder, Erza's Left arm, the right side of Gray's chest and Lucy's right hand. For an unknown reason, Jellal was not affected by this, although he had magic. Where the glow had faded, now stood a mark on each of them. The four shared the same mark, although each was a different colour. Lucy had pink, Gray had dark blue, Erza had a lighter shade of blue and Natsu had red.

The mark resembled an outline of something, although none of the group could quite put their finger on it. The five exchanged confused glances,before hearing a familiar voice and Lucy froze. There was no way that they had magic too,right? Turning to see the face that she dreaded, she let out an inaudible whimper. It was at that moment that she made eye contact with him. Sting Eucliffe, her self-considered enemy. He stared at her a while, his eyes slightly wide, before speaking.

"Blondie has an Origin?" He said, slightly chuckling as he spoke the words, drawing a snarl from Natsu.

Glaring at him slightly, Lucy noticed a white mark on his left shoulder that he seemed to be parading around. This mark, however was different to the ones that Natsu and the other three received. Sting's mark seemed to resemble that of a tiger's head. Noticing Lucy's stare,Sting saw her own marking on the back of her right hand.

"Heh, what kind of guild symbol is that?" He retorted, causing him to have five pairs of intrigued eyes on him. Sighing, he spoke once more, turning to Rogue beforehand. "Guess I'm going to have to explain to the bimbo and her new friends." He turned back to Lucy and the other four. "Now that we have magic, we are known as 'Mages'. Most mages belong to a guild. Each guild has its own specific name and mark. My guild is known as 'Sabretooth',hence the tiger as the symbol. Each guild has a master, a guild's purpose is to receive job requests from people without magic. When you complete a job, you receive Jewels, and the pay varies depending on the difficulty."

"How do you know this information? What guild does this mark belong to?" Erza asked

"How do you not know?" Sting replied in a condescending tone, causing Erza to appear extremely impatient and annoyed. Within a second, a flash was seen, paired with the sound of metal being unsheathed. Erza was now wearing armour over her clothes, holding a sword up against the throat of Sting Eucliffe. Seemingly extremely surprised, Sting couldn't speak fast enough. He became tongue-tied and his speech came out as "Think saw I mark a resembling that building and..."

"Where?" Erza pressed, as Jellal looked on, seemingly impressed by her interrogation skills.

Not even attempting to speak again, Sting pointed in the direction of south and the five had already began their journey to their guild before Sting had gotten over the shock and terror of Erza.


	6. No idea

**Chapter 6: No idea**

Erza entered the supposed guild first, slamming open the massive doors, Lucy,Gray and Natsu stood behind her, with Jellal standing practically beside the red-haired woman. Looking around the massive hall, people were conversing, drinking alcohol and it looked almost like a party. A small old man approached the five, giving them a massive warm smile.

"Ah, Erza, Natsu, Gray, Lucy, and even Jellal!" The small man exclaimed.

The five looked at him in disbelief. The 'master' of their guild was their school's old head teacher.

"Show me your marks!" The old man said a little over-eagerly and the four of them did as said. Natsu revealed the mark on his shoulder, Gray lifted his shirt, Erza showed her arm, and Lucy her hand. Jellal simply stood there, but the small man looked as if he already knew that Jellal was not yet associated with a guild. The small man said nothing to Jellal, turning to the other four.

"Welcome back to the guild!" He exclaimed happily before turning back to the bar, ordering a beer. The four looked at each other in pure confusion, no one said a word. What had he meant by 'back'? They had never been here before, hell, they never thought that magic could even exist.

"LU-CHAN!" A small blue haired girl in an orange dress called after Lucy,waving over at her.

"I thought you didn't have any friends." Natsu and Gray looked at her in confusion when Natsu asked the question.

"I don't. I have no idea who the fuck she is." Lucy replied quietly, as she waved back at her with a smile.

It was after that things began to get extremely creepy. People that had the same guild mark as them were greeting them, using their names, acting as if they already knew them. How was it possible for all these people to know them without actually knowing them?The four played along, thinking that it may be because of the guild symbol, or something simple like that. That was, of course, until Mira came up to them.

"Ah, Erza, have you and Jellal finally got together?" she asked, her eyebrows waggling suggestively at the two of them.

"Huh, uh,um,er,well..." Erza stuttered, making Mira realise that she shouldn't have asked so openly.

"Hey, Lucy, where's your keys?" A shout came from the other side of the guild. Lucy stared blankly in the direction. She had no clue what they were talking about. What keys? Did they want to live with her or something? Due to her not answering, the whole guild were now murmuring about her missing 'Keys' and her confusion about them.

A girl with brown hair,wearing nothing but a bikini top and three-quarter length trousers, put down the barrel of alcohol she was drinking, which seemed to be a shock to everyone in the guild. She stood up woozily, making her way in the direction of Lucy.

"Lucy, do you not remember your keys?" She inquired, looking drunk, but also overly concerned.

"No?" Lucy said slowly in confusion. The whole guild froze, Makarov even spitting out his mouthful of beer. Feeling like daggers were being stared into her, Lucy took a slight step back in fear, causing Natsu to notice her unease. Standing in front of her in defence, Natsu snarled at the guild, drawing out a squeal from Mira.

"Natsu, did you finally get with Lucy?" She shouted from the bar, obviously not learning from the last time she asked a question outwardly like that. This time though, Natsu shouted back at her.

"What do you mean? I've known her for two days?" The entirety of the people surrounding them gasped.

"Natsu, you've known Lucy for years..." Mira trailed off.

"What are you on about? We've known each other for two days." Lucy confirmed, causing further shock to the guild.

"Even I can vouch that they've not known each other long." A gruff voice came from behind the group. Lucy turned and smiled at who had walked through the doors.

"Laxus! Freed!" He practically shouted with joy as the green-haired man trailed in behind Laxus.

"Blondie." he replied, causing Makarov's jaw to drop. Did he really just reply to Lucy? With more than just a grunt?

"You're blond too."Lucy replied, slightly annoyed at the nickname that Laxus had come up with for her. Replying with nothing but a shrug this time, his attention shifted to Makarov sitting at the bar.

"Old man." He greeted. "What's going on?" He continued, "First I get some kind of lightning magic, then some mark appears under my tattoo... and who're all these people? You throwing a party or something, Gramps?" He asked, clearly as confused as Lucy, Natsu,Gray,Erza and Jellal.

"You remember nothing either?" Makarov inquired, visibly disturbed by this.

"I remember the fucking storm. What the fuck is going on?" Laxus said, with a hint of sarcasm.

Although he could hear the sarcasm dripping from his grandson's words, Makarov knew nothing of a recent storm. Yesterday could quite possibly have been the sunniest day in the history of magnolia. Confused by this, he turned to see if it was in fact, all of the mages that left yesterday that had lost their memories of the guild.

"Freed?" Makarov asked.

"What are we supposed to be remembering? Are these keys relevant to Lucy's magic?"

"Since when are you concerned for cheerleader?" A man with a mask and floating wooden dolls asked Freed. Lucy cringed at the nickname. Was she cursed with terrible nicknames? So far the only one she had ever excepted was 'Luce' from Natsu. Usually, she wouldn't let anyone call her Luce, but something just felt right when he said it. Only Natsu.

"Since Lucy is a dear friend of Laxus-Sama." Freed announced proudly, causing alcohol to be spit everywhere.

"WHAT?" a unanimous shout came from the surrounding guild members as their jaws dropped to the floor.

Makarov looked at the group of seven with an extremely worried look on his face. If they were confused, Makarov was dumbfounded. How did they not remember the guild or their magic?What storm was Laxus talking about? What the hell was going on?


	7. Team change

**Chapter 7: Team change**

"So, let me get this straight- none of you remember the guild or your magic?" Makarov questioned once more.

"No." Erza replied, becoming impatient with her old headteacher.

"I shall have to explain in order for you to control your magic again then. Erza, I'll start with you. Your magic consists of 'Ex-quiping'. You have weapons and armour that enhance your abilities stored in another dimension. You are an S-class mage and the strongest female in the guild."

"I understand." Was all Erza said before he turned to Laxus.

"Laxus, you are also an S-class mage. You control the element of Lightning. Natsu, you are not yet an S-class. You control the element of fire. You two are both known as 'dragon slayers' and have a rare kind of lost magic. Natsu, you were taught this magic by a dragon that adopted you when you were a small child. Laxus, you on the other hand, are known as a 'second generation dragon slayer'. You had a lightning lacrima implanted in you as a child."

Laxus' facial expression didn't change, although Natsu's was twisted in utter confusion, which only grew when Erza pulled him aside in an attempt to explain that he was raised by a dragon. Believe it or not, it was actually a really difficult thing to do, particularly if you can't get your head around it yourself.

"Gray, you can make anything you wish from the element of ice. This is called 'Ice-make'. Jellal, as far as I know, you have 'heavenly body magic', and are an extremely capable mage, easily S-class. This is all I can tell you, because you aren't a part of fairy tail." Makarov now turned to Lucy.

"Lucy. Yours may take a while to explain. You are connected to another world, one of celestial spirits. You can summon these spirits as long as you have a contract and the key of the spirit. There are silver keys, which can be brought in stores and are average ability. There are also golden keys, ones that are known as 'keys of the zodiac' or 'zodiac gates'. These are strong, and extremely rare, having only 12 gold keys exist. I believe you managed to collect 10 of the zodiac gates, and had 5 silver keys. I have no recollection of you ever were without your keys, and I have no idea as to where they are now. You also had a whip given to you by one of your spirits, called flueve d'etoiles. This whip, however, is also magic as it came from the spirit world, and can extend at your will." As Makarov finished his explanations,(or so he thought) beginning to turn away, Freed asked about his magic.

"Ah, Freed! Your magic is rune magic. You can set up runes around an area and its completely your rules within that area. This takes time though, so you also use a sword, and have a type of magic in your eyes, as does the rest of your team." He gestured to the Raijinshuu, who waved. "You three are in a team with Laxus, however, he doesn't posses eye magic." he finished.

"I don't like them." Laxus said nonchalantly. Why would he want to team up with people he didn't know when he could have people he knew by his side? People like Freed, Lucy, Erza,Gray. He could put up with Natsu if he had to, but there was no way that he was going to team up with that weird looking woman and a man in a helmet. No way in hell.

"What do you mean?" They questioned. "The Raijinshuu-"

"Is disbanded." Laxus finished. "I can choose my own team, right Gramps?" He asked the small, surprised man, who could only nod in response. "I choose these guys then." he gestured to the group who had 'memory loss', excluding Jellal.

To say that the guild shrieked was an understatement. Laxus had to cover his ears due to the sound. His senses all seemed suspiciously heightened lately. Things were beginning to be thrown around in moments of panic, causing the guild hall to look like a hurricane had just ripped through the place. Evergreen and Bixlow looked at each other in disbelief. Freed had just left to get Laxus, and now the Raijinshuu was disbanded and he was in team Natsu with Freed? Natsu, whom Laxus has never liked due to his annoying nature and constant pestering for a fight? He would rather be in a team with him than his best friends? Evergreen and Bixlow were offended to say the least.

"If that's okay with you guys." He finished, looking over the other five, who agreed that they felt better staying in this group by nodding their heads almost unanimously.

Makarov almost forgot to breathe. Did his grandson really just ask if something was okay? There was not a chance that this was actually his grandson. Where was the real Laxus? The team members, however, made the small man fall into deep thought. If 'Team Natsu' was considered the strongest team in Fairy Tail before, it definitely was with the addition of another S-class mage, and a mage who is very capable of winning the next S-class exam.

Or, at least, _was_ capable. No one had any idea of their skill as a mage now that they had lost their memories. They could either be at the same level that they were at before, or at the same level as Nab, which could prove extremely troublesome. These were some of the strongest mages in Fairy Tail, the ones who protect the guild time and time again, cherish the guild like a family,understand it's true meaning and they could easily have been reduced to standing in front of the request board for an eternity without going on a single one, resulting in no money and an overall pointless being (No offense to Nab). It brought a tear to Makarov's eye, but the longer he thought about it, the more he realised that he couldn't do anything about it and it broke his heart.


End file.
